


Thinking Out Loud

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [23]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Married Couple, No Porn, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Original Couple, Plot, Short Story, interracial couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little something for the people that like to read my entire series and not just the ones with the sexing in it. I wanted to write this to show a different side to their relationship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something for the people that like to read my entire series and not just the ones with the sexing in it. I wanted to write this to show a different side to their relationship.

We're in the Fall now and even though France is beautiful in any season, we just had to go to Amsterdam. 

I haven't been since my college years, and have been itching to go. 

Dean rented a row house for us with a rooftop patio. It's pretty awesome up here. The sun's shining, but there's still a light, comfortable breeze. 

He's sitting across the table from me, reading about mysterious outer space. God, he's so much smarter than me. 

I light my second blunt today. Dean hears the click of my lighter and looks over at me. "Just because they're more lenient on drug use, doesn't mean you have to smoke every time we're outside."

I turn to him and deeply inhale the tartly sweet smoke before blowing it out all over his face. He leans back, waving the smoke away with a slight smirk on his face. "Brat," he mumbles.

"I missed this place, man. It's still so colorful." 

"Yes, it is a beautiful place," my fiancé agrees. "If you love this place so much, why didn't you pick to live here?" 

I get in one last inhale before answering. "This place is too loud for you. You wouldn't have liked it."

Dean does that rich guy chuckle I love so much. "Princess, we live together. It sounds like there's twenty people in the house at all times but it's just you yelling about one thing or another. I would've survived here."

I giggle, he's right. But there is one thing I've been meaning to talk to him about. "Dean, I wanna start my own dance studio."

He sets down his book and fully turns my way. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A while, actually. So many people think I use you for money, I want to make something of my own for once."

Dean presses his lips together and sighs. "I hope that's not the only reason you want to do this."

I want to give him my undivided attention so I press the glowing cherry to the table until the flame dies out. "It's not, but it's part of the reason. I have a degree in dance and went to two schools for it. Might as well put my experience to use," I tell him. 

Dean nods his head with a wide smile. "I'm so proud of you." He leans over to give me a kiss on the lips. "You taste like weed."

"Thank you."


End file.
